Survival Isn't All
by WalkingGirl
Summary: Lisa and her brother Blake our in a survival group during the apocalypse... Will they survive?


Hi guys! this is my FIRST Fanfiction EVER! So I know it's not good. I used two OC (Original Characters) Lisa and Blake. Hope you enjoy! (I ship Carlee! So there's gonna be A LOT (And I mean A LOT) of Carlee) ...Chapter 1: It Ain't Easy

Mark, Lee, Kenny, Travis, Ben, Lisa and Blake walked to the gate. Lee pushed the garbage bin out of the way. "Where in the hell have you been?!" Lilly yelled loudly from the top of the RV. "Not again..." Kenny muttered to himself. "We were just looking for some-" "I don't care. Just let me see what you got." Lilly growled. Lee handed Lisa the bag. Lisa walked towards Lilly, handing her the Greenish-Blue backpack. "This is good, 4 bottles of Advil... 6 bottles of Tylenol..." Lilly counted all of the items they brought back. Carley was sitting on the ground, Playing with the pebbles. Kenny sat down with Katjaa on the couch, Lee went to go watch Clementine and Duck draw, Ben, Travis and Blake sat down in front of the fence, talking about how the world used to be. Lisa jogged-speed walked to her room. Grabbing the rusty door handle, she opened the door and sat down on the bed, putting her head into her hands. She looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her long dark-brown hair, Tan skin. Brown eyes stared her down. A tear slid down her face. This world was killing her inside...And out. Slowly. And. Painfully.  
...

Ben, Blake and Travis saw Lisa through the window, "We should go check on her..." Ben said quietly. "Yeah, let's go." Blake said hopping to his feet. Ben and Travis followed right behind him. Blake knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Lisa wiped her tears away quickly and tried to make her voice sound normal, "Yeah." It slightly cracked. She saw Blake walk in first, then Ben, and last Travis. "Hey baby sis." Blake said sitting next to her on the bed. Ben and Travis leaned against the wall. "What's wrong?"

Lisa's brown eyes darted at Travis and Ben. "You didn't tell me your posy was coming..." "Sorry," Ben and Travis walked out.  
"So what's-"  
"Nothing."  
...

After Lee was done watching Clem and Duck, He sat down next to Carley. "Hey there," He said to Carley. "Whatcha doing?" "Messing with pebbles." She said looking at Lee with a grin in her face. "What are you grinning about?" Lee asked. "I'm just happy every time your around..." Carley said putting her hand over Lee's hand. Lee's cheeks became red. "Oh really? Is that so?"  
...

"Tell me." "It's nothing. I swear." Lisa said angrily. "Okay then..." Blake hopped up and walked out. He knew SOMETHING was wrong.  
"It's everything..." She whispered to herself. She walked out of her room. The Autumn breeze hitting her skin. It was going to get colder. Very cold. She stuck her hand into her blue jacket. She watched the leaves fall off of the trees.  
"Lisa. Could you come here please?" Katjaa's voiced interrupted her thoughts. "Coming." Lisa said. She walked over to Katjaa. "I have to check your stitches," Lisa lifted her jacked and shirt up so you could see her upper waist. Katjaa checked her wound and stitches. "How is that feeling?" Katjaa asked. "Better. Still hurts a little bit..." Lisa admitted. "You and me both, kid." Kenny said giving her a small smile. Kenny and Lisa were both shot at the St. John's Dairy. Lisa nodded. "Thank you Katjaa," Lisa said, her voice like silk. "Your welcome." Katjaa pulled Lisa's shirt and jacket down. "In a few days you'll feel better." Katjaa smiled and started to talk to Kenny.  
...

Ben and Travis stared and Lisa. Blake rolled his eyes and punched them both in the arm. "Ow!" Ben yelled. "Hey!" Travis said angrily. "Stop staring at my sister." Blake said fixing his varsity jacket. "It's getting awkward." "Sorry." Ben and Travis said at the same time. Travis started tapping in rhythm with his fingers on the concrete and looked back at Lisa. Ben looked at her too. Blake just sighed and ignored it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Duck called out. Duck grabbed Clementine's hand and took their drawing with them. "Look what me and Clementine drew. Look!" He jumped up and down. Clementine stayed still and showed Katjaa her drawing. "It's a beautiful flower." Katjaa gave Clem a warm smile. "Thank you." Clementine showed Kenny her drawing. "It's beautiful darling." Kenny smiled. "Look at mine!" Duck showed his parents. "That's a nice..." "CYBORG" Duck yelled. "Cyborg..." Kenny said. "It's nice." Katjaa said smiling. "We should show Lee an Carley our drawing!" Clementine suggested. They ran toward Lee and Carley.  
"It's wonderful!" Carley said examining both of their drawings. "It's great Clem." Lee said smiling. "Thank you." Clementine smiled. "And mine?" Duck said. "That's a nice...robot?" Lee said. "CYBORG" Duck yelled.  
"It's an awesome cyborg." Ben said. Duck smiled proudly. "Thanks" They showed their drawings to everyone.  
"Lisa!" Duck and Clementine said. "Yeah?" She said. "Look!" Duck held up his drawing "That's a wonderful cyborg," Lisa said cheerfully. "Thanks!" Duck ran off to draw some more. Clem held up her flower. "That's a lovely tulip," Lisa smiled. "You knew which flower it was!" She said hugging her. Duck ran toward Clementine and Lisa. "GROUP HUG!" He hugged Clementine and Lisa. "Duck... I can't breath..." Clementine said. "Sorry," he let go.  
"You guys are the best kids ever," Lisa smiled and gave them both a BIG hug.

So that was my first story :) hope you guys like it and I'll post the other chapter today!


End file.
